Family Frills
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Legal Drug a spin off a short story clamp put at the end of book one yes i put the whole little piece in the story so you wont have to read it Kazahya's dad's getting remarried and his new step brother and him get a job after the shock of him having to.
1. Surprise

AN: Hey ummm...yeah i couldn't really think of anything for my other story sorry i know im getting behind. Umm any way this one came to mind. Its a take off of the extra story in the first book of Legal Drug by Clamp. Its a really good series (nothing like what im writting though, just so you know!) There **are boyxboy** pairings but i don't know how much i'm ganna put in (there are married guys!) Im writing the part that clamp put in so you know how it starts (adding of course details to let you know their expressions) so enjoy!

**Family Frills**

I couldn't help but sigh. I set my book on my stretched out knee, my back up against the pillow of the couch. I looked down at my wrist watch five o'clock. Where was that dork. I lifted my book up to keep reading when i heard the front door open.

"Dad?" i called placing my book on the table beside the couch as i pushed myself up from the couch and headed to the front door.

The living room led off in to two hallways and the dinning room. One hallway going to a set of stairs and a few rooms while another went to the front door. From the front door you could go to the kitchen or down the small hall way to the living room.

Sqwating down before the single wooden setp was that man who worked all day and had decided to come home late for some reason. He was taking off a nice pair of black shoes. He was dressed in a turtle neck black shirt and a pair of tight jeans. His glasses lay snuggly on the brim of his nose and his blond hair fell in front of his face. He looked up at tht sound of my socked feat on the wood. He looked up at me.

Black pants, red chinese shirt, simple attire for me (Well i had only been lounging around today, it was saturday after all). My own blond hair fell in front of part of my own face.

"Kazahaya, hey sorry Daddy's late!" he said giving me a small smile "I had more work than i thought today!"

"Yeah sure! I bet owning and running a bakery requires you to work extra hours four nights in a row!"

My dad gave a small laugh.

"Well we are helping to host a wedding this weekend you know?"

"Yeah I know but that doesn't mean you have to come home so late! I didn't even make dinner yet 'cause i didn't know when you were going to be getting your butt home!"

"Now Kazahaya don't talk that way to your daddy! I've had a long day!"

"Aha! Okay well any way I'll start on dinner right now! How does fried rice and chicken sound?" I turned to the right and headed tourds the kitchen from the front door. I opened the fridge to see what else we had, i was starving. Could i be growing again?

"I could maybe also make some brocali (sp?)! That sound good to you dad?"

"Sure but umm, I was acctualy thinking we could go out for dinner tonight!" the taller blond said scratching the back of his head.

I stared at him astounded but instently put the brocali in my hands back in to the fridge.

"Go out to dinner?" i asked the shock obvious in my voice "I really don't wanna ruine this wonderful suprise but why?"

He gave a small, nervouse smile.

"I mean it's not a holiday or birthday! I'm not trying to jinx it. I defenetly want to go out for dinner!"

"Alright so stop jinxing it or we might not!"

"But why tonight suddenly?" I asked again as we headed back in to the small opened space in front of the door way. My dad slipping in to a pair of sneakers this time. "You could have kept your other shoes on if we were going to go out to dinner!" I muttered to him since he wasn't answering me.

I slipped on a pair of black convers i had bought when i had staied with my mom in America.

"Son," my dad finally said standing up. I finished tying my right shoe and began to put on the other one.

"What is it dad?" I said as i began to tie it up. i was almost done when my dad continued.

"I'm thinking of getting remarried."

I looked up at my dad as i finished tying my shoe. At first i didn't know what to say and he obviously noticed the blank look on my face so i quickly jumpped up and clapped my hands together.

"That's good for you! You're still young enough to sow some oats dad. I'm happy for you!"

My dad sighed with relife a small smile embeding his lips.

"Thanks! Then would you mind if I introduce you to," he turned away from me opening up the front door and motioning for somone out side to come forward. "you're future mother?"

"Wha?! She's hear already?!" i felt the light sweet that was begining along the hair line of my forehead.

"Come on in!" My dad said as someone pretty big to be a girl began to come out of the darkness in to the light of the doorway.

My first impression. The person was tall, dark, okay on the eyes, and had really, really broad shoulders. I couldn't help but just stare at the person for a long time he seemed to be glitering.

"Hey there!" the person said in a deep voice as he waved at us. "Is this your boy Kakei?"

I turned slowly to my dad as the bigger person put his hadn around my dad's shoulders. His black hair falling over his paled face and the dark sunglasses that covered his eyes.

"Jeez, dad, don't you think this chick's a bit...**_manly?!_**"

"Kazahaya," my dad said placing an arm around the guy's waiste. His black jacket was over a grey long sleeve shirt and his pants were a baggy black pair similar to my own. "I was hoping you'd call me "mom" from now on?" my dad said with a small nervous smile. "Because, actually, he'll be dad."

"I almost fell backwards on my ass. In fact i did. I stared up at the huge guy with his hand around my dad's shoulders. And my dad's, **my dad's**, hand around the man's waiste.

The taller guy laughed.

"What a sissy boy you have Kakei!" my dad jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. The other man flinched a bit but smiled.

"The great this is," my dad said still smiling nervously at me "your new dad also has a son about your age."

This made me stand straight up on my knees. Arms in front of me ready to strangle the air.

"All of a sudden I've got a **brother** too?! And the **same **age?!"

I felt something bump against me. I fell forward. I was pissed off and didn't need some robber or something popping up behind me.

"Watch where youre fri..." i stood up and turned around and was instantly shut up. The guy was at least a foot taller than me! He had black cut hair thats bangs hung loosly around his forehead. He wore a brown jacket and a black t-shirt underneath (what the hell was with everyone wearing black?) and a pair of black pants that were tight up to the knees and pulled out around his black socket feet. A pair of forteen and a half or bigger tennishoes in one of his huge hands, HUGE!

"Uhm," my dad behind me said as i continued to stare at the huge guy in front of me "meet your new sibling...Rikuo."

_'HE'S HUGE!!' _I thought to myself as i felt my whole five feet one and a half inches shrink back a bit.

He reached out his free hand as i was still looking at his huge face. I felt him press against my chest. I looked down and felt my arms go up instinctivly in to the air. He brought his hand away and i grabbed my chest and fell in to the wall as he went to walk around me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU FREAK?!" I found myself yelling. _'I can't belive this guy!' _

"Weird." i heard him say looking at his hand that had touched my, obviously flat chest. "He really is a dude."

"WHAT?!" i had yelled before i could stop myself. My dad and...my other dad? Looked at me My dad obviously concerned because he still had that nervous little smile and his eyes looked at me as if he was pleading for my bleasing or something.

"Since we're all getting to know one another," the big guy, i guess dad #2 at the moment, said to the FREAK "meet your new mother."

"Hello." my father said a bit timadly with a small bob of the head. The big guy's, dad #2...at moment, hand still around my dad's shoulders.

"DON'T BE SO TRUSTING!! Be a little cautious would ya!?" i found myself yelling to my dad, as he just stood their smiling wanting the big guy, Rikuo? (or something like that) to give him some sort of approval. He recived it in the stranges fashion.

"Hey mom," Rikuo said, obviously to my father, "just remember i really bento(1)."

My dad smiled at being accepted by the big raven haired, in my eyes, jerk. I was in over my head right now, usually i tried to be quiet, assirtive, compramisable and controlling of my mouth and what i thought. But right now...right now i didn't really know what to think. I was just reacting. I mean how would you feel if you just found out your dad's been dating a big gorilla guy behind your back and they were ging to get married...or whatever they could do. (And please don't tell me you'd act like gorilla Jr.!)

"Dad," i looked at himcalming down. I was trying to plead, and show him my confusion through my eyes. I wanted to talk to him alone, to get everything straightened out.

My dad came over to me so that Rikuo and his own dad could continue their conversation.

"Be reasonable Kazahaya, It's too complicated if w're both fathers. Don't worry i wont play favorites when I make the bento."

He was making a joke out of it. He had seriously just made a joke out of it. He went from being nervous about my reaction to probing jokes in my face about something that was confusing me greatly. I snapped. I couldn't help it i yelled at him, which i usually didn't do.

"How," i began calmly my dad waiting to listen the two guys behind us turning to look at us. I didn't know if they both sensed the tention as they looked at me and my dad standing side ways in the hallway. The side wher my hair covered my face showing to them and my dad's opened face side showed to them. "tell me HOW THE HELL DOES YOU SWITCHING FROM BEING MY DAD TO MY MOM MAKE THINGS LESS COMPLICATED?"

The guy who moments ago had had his hand around my dad's shoulders laughed and took my anger as a joke, he obviously hadn't sensed the tention that had been building up around me.

"Ah, ha, ha! Now i've got two rambunctious boys in the house!"

I glared at him. Wishing they'd both disappear.

I didn't notice but Rikou was looking at me. His eyes looking at the glare i was giving his father.

I heard him sigh and rub his hair out of his face from his forehead. I turned my golden eyes still narrowed in to that glare.

"Aw, shut up..." he told his dad before walking over to me and picking me up at the waiste as he walked by. (AN: this is where cla,ps stops with the line: Aw shut up)

"Hey!!" he lifted me with ease to sit under his shoulder and between his waiste. I began to flaiel my hands and legs out to get him to let me go.

"Why don't you two love sick men go get us starving boys some food while Kazahaya show's me around the place" he said motioning to the living room, we were standing now at the end of the short hallway and the begining of the living room.

Our dad's nodded in agreement and Rikou's dad offered his elbow to my father with a smile.

"Shall we my lady?" he asked my dad who gave him a smile before looking back at me nervously. I stopped flaling for a second and glared at him. My feet were dangling in the air still about six inches from the floor. My hands pressed against the back of Rikou's waist and elbow.

"Sure." he said after a minute taking the guy's elbow like frickin princess. I lost it. Again I lost it i don't know why i just did.

"You frickin basterd!" the two men stopped in the door way "You drop a bomb shell on me like this as if it was nothing!" I began to flail around in Rikuo's stron hold. My hair flaling about my face."You and mom are the frickin same!" I felt his tension and his saddness at my rejection, but at mostly my words.

I didn't like hurting him but they had pushed me through to much. I frowned at the ground as my limbs went limp. Once again i let my feet dangle. One of my hands was tightening against Rikuo's wrist the other one holding me up against his waist. I didn't notice but he was staring down at me. My hair was in my face now so no one could see my face. My dad couldn't see my face but i knew his. I saw his eyes droop and his head hang down a bit. I began to pull myself together as i realized what i'd just said, done, the way i had acted.

"Dad," my dad turned his head a bit so his ear could catch what i was going to say though he tensed ready for another hit. I heard his hair move as his head turned and i felt the man beside him look at him suportadly and caringly, as if trying to give him strength. I also felt Rikuo's eyes on me.

"I'm sorry! " I said plain and simple. I felt my dad's smile as i felt the grife tighten around him. "Dad," i looked up this time and told myself in my head smile! Eyes, lips, checks, put on a smile and apologize. "I trully am sorry! I've just been really riled up today! Trixi and i just broke up,"

_'what kinda excuse is that?'_ I yelled at myself mentally as i tried really hard to sound convincing to my dad.

"I have finals starting tomorrow and well," i hung my head with an embarassed kinda smile that my dad hadn't seen since i through a tantrum at age 8 and realized how babish i was being "I really missed hanging out with you in the evenings! Studying, video game," (which i only played with my dad) "eating dinner and talking! You've been working late a lot and i thought we told each other everything so I really wasn't expecting for you to drop such a nut shell!"

I felt my father's guilt come up a bit but with it i sensed his relife. When you lived with a single parent you got to sense how they were feeling. If i had to make him a bit guilty to fix this it was fine with me as long as he'd be happy.

"I know that's selfish of me. And I'm sorry!" I hung my head a bit before looking back up at him and returning the regular father son tone i usually carried with my father. The one where we were on equal footing (AN: don't try it with your parents it may not work! :D lol). "hey but you did drop a newclear war head on me you know?" i gave him that it is kinda your fault look and scrunch of the eyebrows. "I mean yeah i've been waiting for you to tell me you got a girlfriend but...let's just say the key word was _girlfriend_ kay?"

"So you don't like the idea of your beloved daddy being gay?" the man beside my dad turned bringing my dad in to a huge hug. He was trying to lighten the mood a bit and get me to be, as he refurs to it, as a normal rambunctious boy with lot of energy and emotion that spills over. He seemed to like when i yelled because i was getting frustrations out.

I sighed i was not going to comply and once again lower myself to unneeded yelling.

"It's not that i mind," i said trying to lift myself up a bit more in Rikou's arms "it's more that i never expected it and it was to randome and sudden!"

"Aha!" he said "Homophobic boy!"

"No, no i am not homophobic!" i said deffending that i wasn't.

"Or maybe you're a homosexuale guy?" he asked teasingly as he turned to leave with my dad arms wrapped around him.

"I am not!" i defended, a bit to loud.

He smiled and chuckled.

"Well your one of the two! You get to de-fen-sive over the sub-jec-t!" he sang as the door began to shut.

"Do not!" i yelled at him. To late the door had closed. "Jerk!" i whispered more to myself than anyone.

"Thats my dad for you!" i heard the big booming voice above my head.

_'Oh shit!'_ I thought to myself turning my head up to find that Rikou wasn't looking at me any more but at the living room _'Jumbo Jr.'s still hear!' _

He began to walk in to the living room and stopped in the middle of it to lok around. Not breaking a sweat from carrying me as he did so.

_'Well, he may still be here but i guess i kinda owe him for getting those two out of here before i exploded with exess energy from being inside the last day and a half.'_

"Umm..." i finally managed after a few minutes of silence and jumbo scouting out the area. "thanks for you know, getting them out of here and all."

He stared down at me with his big brown eyes. I felt them on the back of my head as i wished i could curl up and dissapear.

"It's fine!"

Thats all he said. Anotehr few minutes passed by.

"Uhhh..." I looked up at the big guy. He looked back down at me.

"Oh." he said before flinging me to the black velvet couch me and my dad had both sprung for.

"Ouch." i muttered as i rubbed the back of my foot. I had caught it on the hard end piece and it didn't hurt that bad.

"You okay?" Rikou asked his eyes not stopping to look at him but continuing to look around the room he was in. Seeming to absorb it.

"Just fine." I muttere as I began to grow upset with myself for not just my behavior but complaint at such a small thing as a bump.

"So you'r dad never told you about him and my dad, huh?" he said sitting next to me and looking at me for the first time since he had flung me to the couch. I guessed he had finished barring out his setings.

"Yeah." i muttered as i pulled my legs up to my chest and found myself barring my face in them. I usually didn't do this around strangers but i was confused at the sudden occurence and strangness of the situation of my family.

"I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but look up at this big, huge...freak. He rested his back against the couch. He set down his over sized shoes next to the couch and set his arm on the arm rest looking at our tv.

"My dad told me everything so i kinda figured you knew! I guess your dad works a bit differently huh?" he returned his choclate eyes on me to find my golden eyes staring at him still with that suprised gawck.

"What?" he asked not understanding the gawck in my eyes.

"Well it's just when you said 'I'm sorry' i wa..." I stopped realizing how rude of me this was. Judging people before knowing them.

"What?" he asked sitting up. Bringing one of his knees on to the black velvet so he could turn and face me better.

"Well," i said continuing since i'd already started "you just don't look like the type of guy who would say 'I'm sorry'."

He smirked.

"And you'd be right."

I rolled my eyes as the tall guy suddenly stood up. My eyes stopped in mid roll and watched him rise. He stretched his arms out as if he'd been siting there a while and returned his eyes to me again as his arms came down over his head.

"Show me the rest of the house shorty!"

I glared at him at being called _'shorty'. _

'_Just because he's a giant doesn't mean he should be able to call me shorty!' _i thought to myself.

"Let's go!" he ordered pulling me up. "Show me the rest of our new home!"

_'This is going to be so much fun.'_ I thought as i pulled my arm away and turned walking down the hallway to the stair case and other rooms.

I didn't catch the smirk Rikuo gave me as i walked my back to him. I glanced back to see he had returned his hands to the back of his head, linking the fingers. His eyes looking up from something to meat mine as a small smile spread across his face. I turned back around opening the first door before the stairs.

A bathroom, the next was a closet and tehn a back door that lay open.

_'His entry!' _i thought as i quickly ran across the grey carpeting leading to the door and then against the dark wooden floor. I close the door so that no more cold air would come in. I went back to the first door to see him still smirking. I glared at him a bit and his evil little smirk changed in to an inocent smile.

_'He's a devil!' _

--

1) Bento- box lunch of assorted items.

**AN:**Hey yeah it may not make a lot of sense at one point and yeah...i think it may be a bit confusing. I'll try and clean it up more later. I just wanted to see what people thought. So there it is. Ch.1 of the short series. (im ganna try and make it short with longggggg chapters!) And how sad for Kazahaya their are going to be much longer nights to come!! :D

**AN:** I really don't know where the title came from okay?!


	2. Ditching Dogs

**AN:** Yeah i forgot to warn...**LANGUAGE** and a **guyxguy**pairing. Warned you...now...he he oopse

**Ditching Dogs**

"You what?!"

Rikuo was siting on a big black chair that had a dip in the back perfect for dangling his hand off of. He was watching his new step brother yell in to the telephone with interest. A small smile creep-ed up his face as the blond yelled one last time before slamming the phone down.

"They're ditching us aren't they?" Rikuo said as the blond turned in his black swivel desk chair to face the raven haired beast.

"Ditching dogs!" he muttered rubbing his forehead. It had been two and a half hours since his dad had gone to bring them back food with big black ape man.

"Hey." Rikuo said appearing in a surprised Kazahayas face, making him fall backwards in his chair and hitting his head.

"Ouch." he whimpered sitting up slowly, rubbing the back of his head once he had himself supported by his other hand.

"Well what you do that for?" Rikuosaid offering the blond one of his monster sized hands.

"I think anyone in their right mind would do that if a monster like you suddenly appeared in their face!" Kazahaya growled as he took Rikuo's hand.

"Oh you mean like this?" Rikuo said with a grin as he pulled Kazahaya from sitting up on the ground to dangling a few inches off of it. Their faces were only inches from each other and Kazahaya could feel the bigger guys breath against his face.

"Cut it out!" he growled at the guy again trying to push off his broad chest to get away.

Not getting the reaction Rikuo was expecting he set the shorter boy down with a sigh and followed him out of the midgets room back tourds the stairs.

"Since those two ditched," Kazahaya began before reaching the steps "and they probably wont be back till late lets make our own dinner." Kazahaya stopped and turned back tourds the huge raven haired as his hand gripped the stair railing. "Or have you already eaten?"

"Nope."

"Okay good!" Kazahaya turned back to go down the stairs. "I was thinking of making rice, broccoli and chick--AIN!!" Kazahaya tripped on one of the stairs half way down the stair case.

"AIKS!" he screatched for what had to have been the sixth time that night (the screeching part). His arms came up to protect his face as he fell. His face was inches before the step when he seemed to stop in mid air. He moved his hands surprised.

"Klutz!" Rikuo said as he pulled Kazahaya once again, up and out of his way. This time though Kazahaya sat over one of Rikuo's broad shoulder, hearing a slight yipe of surprise from his soon to be half brother as his ribs hit his shoulder softly.

He continued walking down the stair way. Left hand in pocket other holding Kazahaya close and a bit too tightly over his shoulder. He turned down the hallway to the door and instead of going in to the kitchen where Kazahaya expected him to go he felt himself being set down at the step so Rikuo could put on his over sized shoes.

"Umm..." Kazahaya said staring at Rikuo and his huge shoes. "What are you doing? The kitchens right hear?" he said pointing to his left.

"They went out to dinner and decided to ditch us so why don't we go out to dinner our selves?"

"What? I thought we'd decided to make food he..."

He felt the Rikuo's hands against his waist again.

"Hey!!" Kazahaya yelled. "Put me down!"

He bent down and grabbed Kazahaya's nice black velvet tennishoes(sp?) and was about to open the door when Kazahaya yelled again. "Why are we going out when we have good food hear that needs to be cooked before it goes bad?!"

Kazahaya was surprised at himself. He really didn't want to go out any more though. And he really didn't want to be seen with this monster.

"You sound like a girl to. Nah more like a mother!"Rikuo stated pausing at the door knob.

Kazahaya began to turn read and was about to shout in protest but Rikuo spoke first.

"Are you a good cook? Are you planing on cooking it all your self?"

"Huh? Of course! I mean you can help if you wa..." Kazahaya found himself dropped on the floor roughly for the first time that night from Rikuo's side. "What was tha...??"

Rikuo was untying his shoes quickly and turned and picked up the blond yet again bringing him in to the kitchen and looking around. He finally found the baby blue apron hanging off of a hook next to the fridge. Setting Kazahaya down softly he grabbed it and handed it to Kazahaya.

"uhm...thanks?" Kazahaya said taking it and putting it on.

Rikuo went and sat down at the dining room table watching Kazahaya like a child waiting for his mommy to finish his dinner.

"What the heck?" Kazahaya growled as he opened the fridge to grab all the stuff he would need to make dinner out. "You aren't going to help?"

"After we eat can we play video games?" Rikuo asked ignoring Kazahaya's question.

"...i guess..." Kazahaya said as he pulled out a pan and started to cook their meal annoyed at the intruder. "...but I'd rather finish my book so you could play."

"Its no fun playing alone." Rikuo said plainly. "Got any water?" Rikuo said suddenly getting up and rummaging through the cupbard.

_'What a rude guy!' _Kazahaya thought to himself as he stired with one hand and pointed to the dish washer with the other. "How about while your in their," Kazahaya said adding some spices to the food "you pull out some plates and forks and set the table. Napkins are in the drawer beside the dish washer and chopsticks, forks and stuff are in this drawer beside me." he said pointing to the dark brown wooded drore underneath the black and grey swirled counter.

"Alright." Rikuo said pulling out two plates and two napkins. He then grabbed two cups.

"Hey, hey don't take so much at a time you may drop something!"

"It's alright!" Rikuo said. "I have a part time job as a waiter."

"A part time job?"

"Yeah." Rikuo said reaching around him, brushing against Kazahayas shoulders. He the drore where Kazahaya had said the forks were being held. He placed a pair of chopsticks and a fork out on the plates. Then he walked over to the table setting everything up at the two seats closest to the living room.

_'Don't even apologize or anything.' _Kazahaya growled mentally.

Rikuo got them each a glass of water from the tap water and sat back down at the table.

The room fell silent as Kazahaya continued to cook. After a half an hour of silence the food was ready and Kazahaya put away the apron bringing out a few steaming plates.

"Brockali and Chicken," Kazahaya said shrugging one plate up "and asparagus casserole." he shrugged the other plate up before setting them both on the table. "I found some in with the broccoli so i thought I should cook it."

Rikuo instantly dug in to it.

_'...' _Kazahaya watched him dig in. '_Very rude in dead!' _Kazahaya thought to himself as he sighed folding out his napkin on to his lap. Kazahaya then began to dish himself up some food. He put his hands together about to say Itadakimasu(1), but was interrupted by Rikuo who had just shoved his fork in to his mouth. His face showed his surprise.

"This is really good!"

Kazahaya looked up at him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I never expected a guy like you to be able to make a few simple foods in to something so good."

_'Should i be insulted or should i take it as a complement?' _Kazahaya began to eat his own food not tasting anything special about it.

Rikuo ate to his heart content, which was everything except for what Kazahaya had managed to scrape on to his plate.

Kazahaya watched him scarf down the last few bites as he sipped at his water.

"What are you looking at?" Rikuo asked as he wiped his mouth and downed his own glass of water.

"Nothing. You just eat as if...as if you were starving!"

"Nah. I just don't get a lot of home cooked food. My dad never cooks, but he always leaves me money to buy dinner or I'll get it from the restaurant i work at. But nothing like this."

Kazahaya couldn't help but feel happy. And a smile escaped on to his lips for the first time that evening. A small smile but a smile at that.

Rikuo paused and stared at him as he took up his plates and Rikuo's as well to bring to the sink. Rikuo grabbed his wrist as he reached for his plate and this made Kazahaya stop. His smile vanishing as he looked at him confused.

"I'll take my own plate to the sink. Thank you though."

_'Maybe not as rude as i thought.'_Kazahaya turned murmuring all right as he went and set his own stuff in the sink and began to wash them.

"You know you look cute when you smile."

Kazahaya stopped.

"...Is this another reference to me being like a girl?" Kazahaya asked as he returned to doing the dishes.

"No." was Rikuo's simple answer as he pushed his chair back collecting his own plate and such and bringing it to the sink and setting it beside Kazahaya. He took up the towel beside the sink and began to dry the dishes as Kazahaya continued to wash them.

An eerie silence took over the kitchen as the two worked silently side by side.

"What games do you have?" Rikuo finally asked as he dried the last fork off setting it in the dish rack on the black grey swirled counters.

"...Wanna play smash bros?" Kazahaya found him asking (surprised at himself but feeling an urge to play his put a way for a long time now game.)

Rikuo looked at him. He had not been expecting him to actually sound like he wanted to play a game. He smiled at the blond as he rolled down the sleeves on his red Chinese shirt.

"Sure."

They headed out to the living room.

Rikuo sat on the couch as Kazahaya got out all the game stuff. The book Kazahaya had been reading sat on the table beside Rikuo. And he couldn't help but pick it up and look at it. Their was no title on the book. It was just a simple black book.

Rikuo was about to open it to find the cover but Kazahaya turned around about to hand him the controller.

"NO!!" Kazahaya lunged at him trying to grab the book.

Rikuo so surprised lifted the book away from him as the blond jumped on him to get the book.

"Give it back!!" Kazahaya demanded pushing off Rikuo to try and grab the black covered book.

Rikuo found himself smiling as he continued to move the book away from the blonds out stretched hands.

"Why?" Rikuo asked as Kazahaya lunged for the book again landing strait across Rikuo's back.

"Because." Kazahaya said trying to push himself back up to lung for his book again.

"Thats not a good enough reason."

"Because it's not yours!" Kazahaya yelled lunging for the book yet again. This time as he lunged Rikuo slid across the couch to wear Kazahaya had pushed off from to get his book, Kazahaya landed on the opposite side from where Rikuo had been siting. Rikuo made a fast move and sat on the now struggling blond.

"That was as pathetic a reason as the first one!" he said snickering as he once again began to open the books cover.

"NO!! Please don't!!" Kazahaya yelled.

Rikuo stopped as his soon to be step-brother began to struggle even more. The sudden increase of franticness in his voice to get the book made him stop but he continued to snicker wondering how long he could make the little game last. (He quite enjoyed watching him wither.)

"Why? What's in the book?" he said dangling it in front of Kazahaya who was sprawled out underneath him. His right arm stuck under the monstrous raven. "What's inside?"

Kazahaya reached up for the book but Rikuo pulled it away leaning back against the back off the couch settling in as if he was about to enjoy a good read. He brought his left ankle up to rest against his right knee but didn't open the book. Instead he sat it in his lap and brought his arms over his head.

"Maybe a picture of a girl friend?"

Kazahaya continued to struggle.

"Or a picture of a boyfriend?" he teased.

More struggling.

"Just give it back already!" Kazahaya yelled trying to push himself up and out from underneath the raven haired monster. (And Kazahaya definetly found him to be one). "Damn it Rikuo!! Give it back!!"

Rikuo smiled down at him and dangled the book out in front of him again. This time Kazahaya grabbed the book and hugged it to his chest. Rikuo smiled grabbing the controller that Kazahaya had dropped at his feet, with out getting off of Kazahaya. He sat back against the couch again with a smile as he flipped through getting ready to play again.

Kazahaya lay underneath him putting as he clutched the book to his chest. Rikuo glanced down at him once in a while. He swore he looked like he was ganna cry. He got off the blond, who didn't seem to notice or care, and grabbed the other remote. He shoved it under his nose so that he could see it.

"You ganna play?"

Kazahaya gave him a glare. He no longer had that sudden urge to play his un-played game.

Rikuo waited at least seven minutes for a reply. When he got none he shrugged his shoulder and set the controller in front of the blond in case he changed his mind. He then was about to re seat himself on the blond, since he wasn't making any efforts to move. But then he did something...kind?

"Are you ganna move or do I have to keep sitting on your lumpy ass?"

Kazahaya felt insulted enough, and had decided to be stubborn. He huffed, still clutching the book. _'He wont follow through with it. He wouldn't!' _Kazahaya thought to himself not wanting to budge. Rikuo was being a big jerk.

"If my 'ass' is so 'lumpy' why don't you sit on the ground?"

Rikuo gave a small look of disgust, not expecting such a smart ass remark.

_'How could something so pure and innocent looking let words like that pertrude from it's lips?' _but then he couldn't help but smile as he sat back down on Kazahaya who gave a yelp of surpris. _'Maybe i just make him say that kinda stuff! They always say the angels devil makes him sin!' _

Kazahaya glared at Rikuo as he began to play _his_ smash brothers game. He decided he wouldn't break. He wasn't going to give in.

_'I wont! I wont! I wont! Not to him! Never ever! Not to him!' _

But...after an hour of being sat on...

"You can get off me now!" Kazahaya found himself growling.

"Nah!" Rikuo said concentrating on his game and not even bothering to look at Kazahaya "I just got comfortable on your 'lumpy ass'!" he decided to quote himself.

"I can't feel my lower back!" Kazahaya complained.

"Okay." Rikuo paused his game as he was about to obliterate Link with Snake. Kazahaya stretched out and rolled himself over pushing himself up with his arms and clenching his book at his finger tips. "Better?"

"Much!" Kazahaya said giving Rikuo a angelic smile. He didn't know why he had been being so stubborn earlier.

Then Rikuo sat back down. Not at the end of the couch, not on the ground, but on his stomach. His waist and stomach felt his huge wait making him fall back down proping himself on his elbows. His book falling to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kazahaya screeched. "GET OFF ME!!"

Rikuo smiled.

Kazahaya growled threateningly, which to Rikuo sounded more like a hiss, giving Rikuo a glare that would have sent knives, if they could.

Rikuo just smiled.

"You soooo remind me of a kitty cat!" he said ruffling Kazahaya's hair with a 'kind' smile and watched Kazahaya blush deep red with anger. When he returned to his game and watched his character totally obliterate the enemy, then he heard it, he heard Kazahaya's yells.

"Fu-"

Rikuo's image of Kazahaya would have been erased completely if he had actually said that, or he may have complied to it.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU BLACK HAIRED FREAK OF A MONSTER!!"

"Hmmm?" Rikuo said casually as he started another new game.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU JERK!! GET OFF!!"

"Nahh!! That can't be what your saying."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?"

"Your saying 'Gthomybhfoam.' and 'Yhmyjgo.'"

Kazahaya began to seethe.

"What you should say is: Master Rikuo please get off of this humble blond angel-eyed-cat! I'll do anything!'" Rikuo then paused thinking for a second as shock spread across Kazahaya's face. "Oh, and look at me with angel eyes."

Kazahaya gave him a glare that should have brought his end.

"Not in a million years!!" Kazahaya said his voice strained from his anger. He plopped back against the couch crossing his arms against his chest looking at the black backing of the couch.

_'I should have taken this jerk's first offer to let me up!' _Kazahaya thought to himself as he remembered his book and picked it up crossing it in the folds of his arms as he returned his golden glaring eyes back to the couches velvet black back rest. _'Then i could be up in my room. Away from him!'_

Kazahaya's mind began to go blank as the music from the game and the sound of swords hitting each other filled his head. He soon found it hard to keep his eyes open. Next thing he knew he was drifting off, off in to the space of his minds dream.

Rikuo glanced down at him.

_'How adorable!' _he couldn't help but think as he looked at the sleeping Kazahaya'sangel face. (Imagine a monster his size thinking something like a stray kitten was cute!! Wow!)

He couldn't help it.

_'Would it wake him?' _he wondered.

_'He's been dozing for a while now!' _he heard his game going off and paused it. _'Shit!' _he thought looking at the screen. _'I'll be dead when i turn that back on!' _

Then he returned those black eyes on to that golden haired dozing angel.

He touched his cheek.

_'So soft!'_he thought in surprise _'Softer than i even thought they were!'_

He lent down about to touch the angels cheek with his lips. His hot breath against the angel's cheek.

_'A little closer!' _he thought. His lips wanting to touch that soft, soft skin.

"Uhm."

Rikuo's heart skipped a beat as he heard the angel moan.

Kazahaya's eyes were opening.

Rikuo instantly sat up blushing a bit as he hit the start button on Super Smash Bro's and couldn't even see the screen as he got hit in to oblivion. His thoughts were jumping.

"Mhm...you, lost?" a sleepy Kazahaya mumbled tiredly as he turned so he could see the screen.

"Yeah." Rikuo said glad that Kazahaya seemed oblivious.

"Servs, you, right." he mumbled as his eyelids began to flutter shut again.

_'Better leave him alone!' _Rikuo thought as he realized how close he had come, to success and to failing.

Kazahaya gripped tighter to his book as he slept.

Rikuo glared at the book. Never in all his life had he envied a book more.

--

Kazahaya began to stur, his black book still enclosed tightly against his chest.

He looked around and saw that Rikuo was still their playing video games.

"What time is it?" he mumbled loudly as he stretched his hands out. HIs long arms reaching the table behind his head and he set the book down.

"Morning sleepy head!" Rikuo said giving him a short smile before he realized he was about to get his and then his serious gamer face re-surfaced. "It's one a.m."

"What?" Kazahaya shrieked in the middle of a yawn. He sat straight up ignoring the pain in his hipps and stomach as he did so. "Are our dad's home yet?"

"No." came one of Rikuo's one word famous lines.

"Where the hell are they then?" Kazahaya couldn't imagine what his father had been thinking. Dumping him with godzilla, who was crushing him from the stomach to his upper leg mucles.

"Who knows, who cares." came Rikuo's response as he continued to play his game.

_'Damn adults! No damn gay adults!' _Kazahaya thought as he once again attempted to push up with his hips to get Rikuo off of him.

The response was not the response he had hoped for. He had been hoping that Rikuo would get off with out leaving his game world, which he was absorbed in to.

Instead Rikuo continued playing his game as he sunk his ass deeper in to the squirming Kazahaya's stomach.

"Ouch!" Kazahaya complained trying to push him off with his arms, to no avail. "Get off!"

"Not till you say it!" Rikuo demanded his face showing he was still completely absorbed in his video game. (He wasn't going to let himself lose again after that last time! He had been playing since they. meaning Kazahaya who was suppose to play as well, had sat down to play. Which was around nine fifty-two.

Kazahaya gave him a confused look.

"Say wha..."

"'Master Rikuo please get off of this humble blond angel-eyed-cat! I'll do anything!' And look at me with angel eyes." Rikuo added once again.

"...never!'

"Then i guess I'm never getting up!"

"Dad has to get home eventually!"

"Think you can wait that long?"

"For wha..." Kazahaya suddenly felt a turning in his bladder. _'Damn! Stupid three hour or so human need to release! It's such a frickin waiste of time!!'_

"Urg...i don't think you'll just let me up then. Right?" Kazahaya looked at him pleadingly.

"Nope." Rikuo said, another version of his famous one worders.

Kazahaya glared at him.

"Not in a million years!" Rikuo finally added.

"Then i guess i'll just hold it till my dad gets home and kicks your Godzilla ass out of hear."

"That is if you can hold it that long!" Rikuo said Kazahaya's game completely absorbing him. "Other wise your small bladder may burst. Then i'll have midget stench and have to take a shower.

Kazahaya blushed.

"Well who's fault would that be, then?"

"Yours." Rikuo said in his one word fashion.

Kazahaya glowered but his bladder was really stabbing at him. He didn't know how he didn't feel it before. Probablly because dumbo the giant elephant had mentioned it.

Kazahaya swallowed, with that swallow he probably swallowed all of his pride (or tried too).

"Master," Kazahaya began, his tone of voice said i will kill you.

"No, no!" Rikuo complained as he finished off the guy he was against, Mario, "You have to say it tenderly!"

"YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT BEFORE!!" Kazahaya yelled in disbelief. He had just swallowed enough pride to try and choke out the words and he was complaining? Dispicable!

"You want me to get up?"

Kazahaya took a deep breath. Trying to calm himself down as he once again swallowed. This time he swallowed, and swallowed and swallowed, multiple, multiple times to get his pride down.

_'Pretend he's a chick...a very ugly manly chik!' _Kazahaya breathed out again softly and slowly as he regained himself. _'I need to sound convincing. You can do this Kazahaya just act!'_

Kazahaya's eyes snapped open. Instead of a tense murdering glare though they were soft and golden as an injured kittens might have been.

"Master," his voice came out sweet and tender. Kind and fearful, loving almost.

At the sound of such a beautiful voice Rikuo had to pause his game at the sound of such a tender, almost praying, voice.

"Rikuo. Please," Kazahaya sat up on his elbows his hair covering half his face as his eyes pierced Rikuo's in such a different way from before his heart skipped a beat. Not a trace of the hate and anger that had been held in those beautiful golden eyes was left. Not even a speck which had been Rikuo's biggest shock.

"get off of this humble," Kazahaya paused letting a slight flush creep up his face "blond," as he turned those golden eyes with that tender look away from Rikuo's and tourds "angel-eyed-cat!" the velvet couch again. "I'll,"

Kazahaya let a pause absorb in the quiet room. He felt Rikuo's black eyes burning through him with shock.

"I'll," he turned his golden eyes back on to the raven's black orbs. "do anything!"

The raven was in a state of shock.

Kazahaya's eyes looked so, so, so indescribable in that moment.

"Anything." Kazahaya murmured softly as he once again turned his eyes away from Rikuo, letting that pink flush creep up his soft, soft, cheeks.

Kazahaya let it settle in a moment secretly enjoying the shocked Rikuo's face in the silent room. He let his eyes stay in that glassy caring, loving look. But he let a smirk spread across his lips.

Rikuo who had been in shock caught his smirk and noticed how he kept his eyes so glassy. His eyes began to shift in to a different glassiness. An un-emotionally one.

"So?" Kazahaya asked. _'Say it! My acting, when I need to, is supurb!'_

Rikuo gave him a sugar sweet cotted smile.

Which made Kazahaya turn defensive. From the corners of his frowned mouth, to the golden orbs in his eyes.

"You've earned bathroom privilege and release!" Rikuo said playfully keeping that way to surgery smile embeded on his manly jawed face.

"Thank you Master!" Kazahaya snarled as Rikuo got off him, finally, and he bounded off to the down stairs bath room slamming the door behind him.

Rikuo smiled as he heard the door slam.

_'I know officially own you!' _he said with a sinister little snicker to himself and a devilish grin crossed his face as he ponned the game system again.

--

1) Itadakimasu- thank you for the food.

AN: Yeah...i really don't know where i'm going with this it just kinda popped in to my head! :D Just like with my other story the begging goes good then i have difficulty getting in to it again! DOn't worry i will though! Promises! :) (Though i don't know if this ones good or not. Maybe its just not enough people read Legal Drug by Clamp.)


	3. Morning Waffles

**AN: **SORRY THAT THIS IS SOOOOO LATE!! PLEASE FORGIVE SENPAI-SAMA!!

**Morning Waffles**

Kazahaya woke up and shivered.

"Cold..." he muttered to the empty sun filled room. _'It's morning already?' _he thought as he forced himself to stretch out of his fetal position in to a cobra like stretch across the couches arm rest. He lifted the clock on the little table beside the soft couch to see what time it was.

"You cold?"

The voice surprised Kazahaya making him drop the clock. He was about to turn around when a strong pair of arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in to the soft couch.

"Better?" the sleepy voice asked as it snuggled up against Kazahaya's lower back.

"NO!" he squeaked. He looked over his shoulder to see Rikuo.

_'The Monster!!' _Kazahaya thought, horrified, _'So it wasn't a dream!'_

_"_Too bad!" Rikuo muttered in his sleepy voice. "I'm nice and warm now!"

Kazahaya tried to quench his anger. Telling himself he was just messing with him like when he made him say _'Master...'_Wait a minute. The horrid memory of saying such things in such a way over took Kazahaya and he couldn't help but hit his head against the couches arm rest a few times before laying it on his arm with a sigh.

Rikuo watched the whole, strange, thing and wondered what was wrong with this kid.

Kazahaya let out another, exasperated, sigh before trying to reach the clock that had fallen to the floor. With no luck.

_'Why am I so short?' _Kazahaya whined in his head as he looked at the clock longingly and continued to try and reach for it.

Rikuo watched him tiredly for a few minutes before pushing him self up and sliding along Kazahaya's back till he was leaning to the couch cushioned side of him. He rested his elbow on the couches arm rest and then rested his head on his hand. His other hand hanging over Kazahaya's small waist and lower back.

He watched in a board like manner as Kazahaya continued to try and reach the clock with such concentration that he hadn't noticed Rikuo move.

_'I'm a failure of a man!' _Kazahaya thought to himself, for what must have been the millionth time in his life (or maybe just this evening). He remembered the whole 'master' incident, then he remembered all the 'falling catch' incidents, and the 'video game failure' (after returning to from the bath room)1} and many more incidents that Rikuo hadn't even been apart of.

He felt like crying as his hand was still merely inches from reaching the black clock. Where the hell was his stupid father?

Rikuo saw the tears building up in Kazahaya's eyes and felt a twinge.

_'He looks like a kitty cat who can't catch his mouse!' _at the thought of this he frowned. But then a new thought came to him.

He reached over and pulled the clock up. Kazahaya turned and looked at him, surprised.

_'Just as I thought. He didn't notice!' _

Rikuo handed him the clock with a smile as Kazahaya's teary eyes still looked at him surprised. He took the clock timidly before looking back at him a questioning look on his face.

"W...why?"

"Food." came Rikuo's short simple answer.

This made Kazahaya fall off the couch.

_'I should have known!' _he seethed as he rubbed his sore bottom.

Rikuo watched him with fascination a small smile playing across his lips.

_'...Monster!' _Kazahaya thought as he finally got to see what time it was.

The room fell silent.

Rikuo was feeling an onimious (sp?) aurora coming from the blond on the floor.

"K-Kazahaya?" he asked trying to keep his macho appearance.

"ITS TWELVE O'CLOCK?! WHAT THE HELL!!"

He began to look side to side franticly. He then got up and ran around the house slamming door's, droors and scurrying up and down the steps. When Rikuo was sure he had searched the whole house (may I add in record beating time) he once again stood before him panting hard. Rikuo was still layed out on his side against the couch. He looked at the panting Kazahaya and felt a huge sweat drop down the side of his face.

"K-kazahaya?"

"Where the hell are they?!"

Just then the telephone rang. (AN: Perfect timing! ^_^)

They both stared at it. Rikuo a bit nervous Kazahaya's eyes held determination and anger.

After a few deep breaths he went over to pick up the phone. He pulled it off the receiver calming his panting breath and pushing his blond hair out of his sweaty face.

"Hello?" he said calmly. Rikuo watched thinking it was adorable how he had flipped his hair out of his face and went from panting like a dog in heat to sounding all sophisticated and mature.

The calmness seemed to be twitching in and out of existence as Kazahaya listened.

"NO WAY IN HELL!!" the phone was slammed down on the receiver and Rikuo let out a sigh.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SIGHING FOR?" Kazahaya said pointing a finger at him, the telephone in between the two on a small little table on the opposite end of the couch.

"Nothing." came one of Rikuo's famous calm one worded answers.

"THEN DON'T SIGH!!" Kazahaya yelled.

RIkuo yawned and stretched his hands above his head as he stood up.

"DON'T YAWN AS IF WHAT I HAVE TO SAY IS UN-IMPORTANT!!" Kazahaya said appearing in-front of him and poking a finger at his chest.

Rikuo looked down at him.

"You aren't saying anything of importance."

Kazahaya began to seethe and was about to yell at him but he walked away.

"HEY!!"

Rijuo plopped down on to one of the chairs that lay around the dinning table.

"Come make me some breakfast." he demanded as he slung his right elbow over the chair and let his arm dangle in front of him. He let his back sag a bit in the chair and looked at Kazahaya commandingly.

"Wh-WHAT?!" Kazahaya choked out.

"You heard me. Come make me some breakfast!!"

""WHAT THE HELL!!" KAzahaya blew. "WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK," he yelled as he stomped over in to where Rikuo was sitting "THAT YOU CAN JUST ORDER ME AROUND LIKE THIS?!"

"Slave." Rikuo said (another one word answer).

Kazahaya looked at him aghast.

"I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE!!" Kazahaya yelled. "WHO THE HELL WOULD WANNA BE YOUR SLAVE?!"

"I'm hungry. You can cook. So do so 'mother'."

Kazahaya glowered at him.

"I, Will do, No, Such, Thing!" he said clenching his temper.

"Yes, you, will!" Rikuo said making his attempts at calm.

"And why...why would I?" Kazahaya said crossing his arms in front of him and looking down at the sitting man.

"Because your hungry too."

"No I'm..." Kazahaya went to protest but then his stomach let out a growl and a empty feeling filled him. Rikuo smiled.

"So you might as well make two breakfasts."

This made Kazahaya seethe but he still found himself going in to the kitchen to make a batch of waffles for the two of them. As he did he couldn't help but think:

_'Why the hell does my body hate me so?'_

--

1) He's actually pretty good at video games it's just that it was like two thirty in the morning or so and they played till almost four thirty, five.

--

AN: I am terribly sorry that this chapter is so short!! I may add to it later or just do a chapter three part two or just go on from the new turn i want this story to take and then have a chapter three part two added in later or as a extra or a one shot. I haven't quite decided which path i want this story to take. A or B? 1 or 2? I don't know yet!!! _ (Head feels dizzy)


	4. Strange dreams, in a new place

AN: I am sorry I have been so late in all my stories. I have been having terrible FF block and have been very busy. So I am very very sorry. I hope that this, being my first chapter being posted in a long time, is all right. And I am sorry once again. I hope that you enjoy this! And darkemochic please continue to bug me. I really don't mind, in fact the bugging might actually help. XD

I will try my best to update sooner from now on, I truly am sorry, and I am sorry if this is too different from the last chapters, it just kind of popped in to my head and came out on the screen. (hehe) sorry.

**Strange Dreams and a New Place**

_'It's open."_

_I slid the sliding Japanese style door open and walked in to the room. I stepped inside and was amazed at what I found. _

_A tree, a huge tree, in the center of an open area, instead of a room. However the most amazing thing of all... was that there were fish! And these fish weren't in water. They were in the air. Seeming to be swimming through it as if it were water. _

_I continued to look around. Standing there in shock._

_"Umm... we did just walk through the FRONT DOOR... right?"_

_My apparent partner in this voice came from behind me, a bit gruffer and deeper then mine._

_"Yeah, and from the outside there's no way it looks like a yard this big should fit here."_

_"Not again..." _

_Suddenly the world seemed to spin around me. I turned. The open sliding door seemed miles a way. The figure, my partner, only a shadow. _

_"HEY!!" I reached out for the door, running towards it, reaching my arm out for it. The figure seemed to reach its arm out too. _

_The door suddenly got closer. The hand outstretched was huge. The figure still hidden._

_'Just a bit farther!' I told myself as I kept running. _

_Suddenly the door disappeared. _

_I slowly came to a stop, my arm just as slowly, falling to my side._

_I stood there. _

_Staring at where the open door had just been._

_"What the-"_

_Something picked me up from behind. I turned my head, the door was behind me, slightly above me, and an arm was dangling from the end of it, a huge hand grabbing the back of my shirt. It pulled me up quickly and I found myself standing next to a bridge, in the night air. The moon shining brightly._

_"It's cold!" I said, blowing warm air on to my freezing hands. _

_A water bottle dangling from my wrist. _

_I held it up to my face. Looking through it._

_'Does he want me to fail?' I think to myself as I squint to see anything through it. The moon catches my eye through the other side. _

_"Look at how big the moon is." _

_I pull the container from my eyes so I can see the moon better. Its gorgeous._

_"The light from the moon is so bright. Its casting shadows ev-"_

**SLAM**

"AGHH!!!"

Kazahaya shot straight up in bed.

Rikuo stood over him, his foot in his step brothers gut.

"SONUVA-"

Rikuo held up a clock, looking a bit annoyed.

"GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF ME!!!"

"You over slept... again." he said shoving the clock in his face. "Get your butt in gear."

He set the clock down beside Kazahaya's bed and walked out of the room. Heading down the stairs.

Kazahaya threw his pillow at him but Rikuo had already shut Kazahaya's bedroom door behind him.

He then slammed himself back on to his bed, pulling the covers over himself. He growled as he looked through the open window of there new house.

It had been three months since his father had bombarded him with the fact that he was dating a guy. In love with a guy. And that this guy had a son his age.

Then, he had left the two alone, for almost two days before showing up with said guy, and claiming that they had organized everything out and that they would be moving in to, once again, said guy's house and becoming a 'family'.

Kazahaya sighed under his covers. His golden eyes lightening as he remembered talking with his dad after the guy and his monster son had left, promising to return of course.

----

_"What?" _

_Kazahaya's father had looked at him with a small smile._

_"Well," he paused then looked down at his son, who he had sat on their black couch so he could confront him. "Saiga-kun owns a chain of small drug stores, and well, he said that there is a shop that just went out of business near his house and well... I was thinking..." he lent down on one knee and Kazahaya's gaurded golden eyes met with his fathers. "I could buy it and transfer my bakery down there. He has an extra room at his house, that you could set up as your own, and the private boys school that Rikuo-chan goes to sounds like its a really good school. So," his eyes turned a bit pleading. "I was thinking..."_

_"You want to move in with him?" Kazahaya blurted out, his eyes still guarded. He didn't need to be a great detective to figure that out. He continued to stare in to his fathers golden eyes. His dad was happy, he was in love. All his dad was thinking about was him. This wasn't new to Kazahaya, that seemed to be all his parents thought of. __"I guess that means," he stood up slowly and began heading towards the stairs, keeping himself guarded. "we should start packing, eh Kakei-san?"_

_The older blond, still bent by the couch paused, a frown spreading across his face as his golden eyes went to follow his only blood tied son. He looked him over guarded eyes, empty face. The way he'd called him Kakei-san instead of dad. He didn't know what to think of it whenever he did that. He'd done that a lot since he and his wife had divorced. Calling them by first names, though he could only really speak for his side of the line, he didn't know what went on at his ex-wives._

_Kazahaya then turned a way from his father, knowing that he was most likely wondering, Kazahaya felt bad, for he himself didn't know, he just felt moody, and yes, he did do this with his mother, at times._

_---_

Kazahaya sighed as he flipped over on his bed looking around his big room. It was bigger then his crowded upstairs room. There was even a bathroom attached. How huge the guy's house was had surprised him, immensely. He sat up in his bed and stretched. He and his dad had only lived here a month, his dad had told him that school started in another month. This year he wouldn't be going to stay with his mother until Christmas, which he was a bit disappointed about (not being able to get a way from all this sooner) but not completely. He still needed time to adjust to all this.

His arms came down beside him again as he still looked around the room, picturing his old one in comparison as he sighed.

"One month of moving the bakery stuff in to the newly bought building across the street. Another half a month to pack all there own stuff and move it all the way up here. A month living in this little town four hours from where dad's house use to be," he muttered this too himself as he pulled off the covers and set his bare feet on the floor, they tickled a bit as they were set on the small white mat beside his bed. He stretched his arms out over his head. "Another month and then I'll be staying in dorm rooms with that Godzilla thing." he muttered as he stepped off the mat on to the hard wood floor, ignoring the sudden cold chill running up his feet from the floor as he walked across the room, passing a book case beside the opening to the well sized bathroom attached to his.

After he was done in the bathroom he came out and looked around the room. A white door was shut a foot beside the opening to the bathroom, along the same wall, perpendicular to where he stood, another book shelf stood, this one actually having books on it, beside that a small desk with his lap top, a few shelves a good ways above it, so the person sitting there wouldn't hit there head when standing up, and another, smaller, bookshelf. Then beside that, in an open little corner area, was an empty red bean bag chair and beside that a small pile of manga followed by empty wall space, an open walk in closet (straight across from where he stood in the opening to the bathroom) and his bed. On the other side of his bed, however, right beside the mat and to the right side of the window, so the view wasn't obscured, were still some unpacked boxes. He knew he'd have to unpack them eventually.

In the box were still posters and some books and other random stuff he'd shoved in while they'd been rushing around to move quickly, in time to adjust before the school year his father had said.

Kazahaya stepped in to his closet, the white doors folded to either side. He looked only for a moment before deciding on a pair of black jeans and a some what tight red t that had a black chinese character on it for fire, behind it swirls of gold and in front of it some white dots. He pulled the two on quickly, folding his yellow pj shirt and pants and setting them on the shelve above the hangered clothes. He then slipped on a pair of black socks, and American flag colored sweat bands, a gift from his step father in America.

He bent down and grabbed his black converse, holding the laces together and flinging them over his shoulder as he walked through his door and turned down the little hall way of doors to the left of his room's door, glaring at the one that he knew to be Godzilla's, before scampering down the steps.

As he turned left again, to head towards the living room, the downstairs area of this guy's house being almost identical to his own dad's, he slammed in to 'Godzilla' falling back on to the last step of the stairs, his legs sprawled out in front of him as his shoes dropped to the floor and his hand came to his nose, which stung at the moment.

"Ouch." he grumbled. "Watch where you're going!"

Kazahaya's golden eyes narrowed as he looked up at the big monster above him.

'Godzilla' was dressed in a pair of black baggy pants and a white t-shirt, a pair of black socks on his massive feet.

"Good." came one of his one worders as he turned and walked a way.

"WH-" Kazahaya watched his re-treating back, letting the yelling die in his throat as he stood, picked up his shoes and rubbed his back side. "Flippin monster." he muttered as he headed in to the kitchen.

"Good morning Kazahaya."

"Glad to see you're finally up sport."

"Good morning dad," Kazahaya grumbles as he sees his fathers smiling face. "Good morning Saiga-san." he grumbles, knowing this is the man who put 'Godzilla' up to waking him up.

Kazahaya quickly opened the fridge and pulled out a container of cold rice, grabbing a pair of chopsticks in the drawer beside the fridge before heading over to the table.

"Hey dad," he says, managing to some what ignore Saiga but not make it noticeable. "I'm going to go look around some more, is that all right?"

Kakei, Kazahaya's dad, looks to be thinking on it.

"Well-"

"I've got all but a box or so unpacked," Kazahaya cuts in as he swallows a mouth full of rice. "The bakeries almost completely ready to be opened as well, plus me and Rukio-san," in his head he replaced the name with 'Godzilla'. "have split all the chores on a list so that we will get them done while we are here and I have yet to meet a single soul besides Tsukiko-san."

Kazahaya recalled meeting the women the second day they'd moved in. She was Godzilla's daddy's neighbor and, he had found out awkwardly, 'Godzilla's' mommy, Which he still had trouble believing.

_---_

_Kazahaya had woken up extraordinarily early, which was saying something since he often woke up early, and had come out to sit on his dad's new home's little porch step, leading from the door to a walk way through the front yard. He had been sitting there, hands crossed over knees and head resting on top. _

_He had been wearing a green t-shirt with a yellow 'f' stylised on the front and a pair of dark navy blue jeans, black socks and slip on black shoes. _

_'Am I eighteen yet?' the question was something he'd asked countless times over the last few years, and it never being a 'yes' answer. _

_A bird some where in the yard had begun to sing and Kazahaya had debated whether to look up or not, finding nothing else to think on. Finally he decided to look up and see if he could find where the annoying little birdy song was coming from, he was not in the mood for pleasantries. As he looked up he saw a women, standing right out side the low built brown gate. _

_She had long black hair, soft black eyes and was dressed in a nice blue dress with a white sweater buttoned at the first button and opened up down the rest. _

_Her pale lips turned up in a smile as he noticed her and he couldn't help but flush a bit, she was a very pretty women._

_"Umm," he said intelligently. "Hello."_

_"Hello." she said, her voice very musical, and much more appreciated compared to the birds singing. "Are you new here?"_

_Kazahaya smiled slightly, standing up._

_"Yes." he stepped towards the gate, finding that the women was about the same height as him, so that they could look at each other at eye level. "My name is Kazahaya Kudo," he bowed slightly. "Me and my father have just moved in with..." he paused to think. "My fathers 'friend' and his son."_

_The women had laughed._

_"I am Tsukiko. It is a pleasure to meet you Kazahaya-chan."_

_Kazahaya had smiled, noting that the women must be older then he. _

_"Do you live around here Tsukiko-san?" _

_"Yes." _

_This made Kazahaya happy, he was hoping that the charming women lived close._

_"Infact," she said, her smile brightening. "I live right there."_

_She pointed, Kazahaya's golden eyes following her hand to the house right beside 'Godzilla's'._

_"Neighbor?!"_

_"Yes." Tsukiko had said with a small smile._

_He'd almost jumped with joy._

_"This is so nice." he said turning back to the pretty women with a smile a lit on his face. "Do you go for walks at this hour often Tsukiko-san?"_

_"Hmm, some times." she said with a small smile. "Especially when I have trouble sleeping."_

_"Ah." Kazahaya hummed, still smiling with his bright gold eyes and bright soft lips. "I do that at times too. I just don't know my way around here... yet."_

_Tsukiko laughed, lightly._

_"If you like I could show you around some time?"_

_"Really?" Kazahaya felt an immense amount of joy at the thought of making friends with his new neighbor. "I would love that! I mean," he coughed, clearing his throat. "I would really appreciate it Tsukiko-san." he said with another small bow._

_She laughed lightly again._

_"But of course Kazahaya-chan."_

_Kazahaya smiled up at her again. He might just be able to manage living here._

_The two then began to talk of things, where Kazahaya had come from and where he'd gone to school. He'd found out that the women in front of him was a florist and owned a small shop near one of Saiga-san's shops. _

_The two had been talking pleasantly, not realizing that other people were beginning to awake and move about, until._

_"Hey," a pair of very big, very strong, hands set down on Kazahaya's shoulders, holding him in place. "what are you doing?"_

_Kazahaya felt shivers go up and down his spine. He slowly looked up, already knowing who it was._

_'Godzilla!' he thought to himself, feeling like an ant about to be stepped on. 'Hey wait a minute...' Kazahaya thought as he noticed Rikuo's black eyes were narrowed and looking at Tsukiko, his tall straight form clad in a plain green t and his hair slightly falling over his forehead. _

_"Oh, just talking." Tsukiko said with a smile. "How are you this morning Rikuo-kun?"_

_'-kun?' Kazahaya thought, before he **felt **Rikuo's hands tighten on his shoulders slightly._

_"Go home **mother**." Rikuo seemed to growl at her._

_"M-mother?" Kazahaya squeaked as he looked back at Tsukiko._

_Tsukiko smiled and nodded._

_"Me and Saiga are really close friends." she said, as if that explained everything. _

_Kazahaya's gold eyes had widened in disbelieve._

_"M-mother?" he repeated looking up at Rikuo and then back at Tsukiko, as if hoping for one of them to deny it._

_"Yep. Any way, since you are here. Would you mind giving this to Saiga for me Rikuo-kun?" she said, still smiling as she handed him a letter. _

_Rikuo took the letter from her with out a word, his other hand still digging painfully in to Kazahaya's other shoulder._

_"And if you still want me to show you around some time Kazahaya-chan," Tsukiko said turning her black eyes back to him, he having to turn his gold eyes from Rukio, whom he had been staring at the moment she'd spoken. "Just let me know, mkay?"_

_"Ahi." Kazahaya had said with a small smile as he looked at the lady, noticing just how her eyes looked like Rikuo's and how certain features of her face could be just like Rikuo's, though he did have his dad's hair cut and tannish skin. "Thank you."_

_He attempted a half bow but Rikuo's hand was digging in to his shoulder to deep._

_"All right then." she laughed as she turned a way and waved back to them. "Have a good day you two. 'll be seeing you. Both of you!" she smiled and winked before heading off back to her house._

_"Stupid women." Rikuo mummbled as he forcibly turned and began walking Kasahaya to the house's white door. _

_Kazahaya, still in shock did not resist and instead, once they were both inside and Rikuo was leaning against the door bringing one of his feet up to pull of a dirty black sock._

_"Your mother?!" Kazahaya had said, once again, not wanting to believe it. He had looked over Rikuo. 'To this huge,' he said as he looked at the wide shoulders. 'monster,' the huge hands and feet. 'Godzilla,' his chest as he stood up. 'obnoxious,' his thick neck. 'rude,' he looked over Rikuo's full pink lips 'child beast?' His black eyes, that seemed to be smiling at him._

_This had sent shivers down Kazahaya's spine. _

_'That polite women is 'Godzilla's' mother?!?!'_

_"Yep." Rikuo said in his famous one word answerer's, before turning and heading towards the stairs at the end of the hallway, waving later with the hand still holding the letter for Saiga, Godzilla's daddy._

_'No way!!!!'_

_------_

"Well," Kakei began again. "I don't know. Why don't you take Ri-"

"Tsukiko-san volunteered to show me around!" Kazahaya stated rather quickly, not wishing to be stuck with 'Godzilla' all afternoon. "Besides, I bet Rikuo-san already has plans." he walked over and set the bowl and chopsticks in the sink, rinsing them out, out of habit.

Saiga almost spit his coffee all over the place.

Kakei had looked up, not all together surprised but at the same time a bit.

"H-hey Kazahaya-chan," Saiga got up and walked over, slinging an arm over Kazahaya's shoulders, earning him a slight glower from the small 'boy'. "I was actually wondering, If you wouldn't mind, if you could help out in the shop today? It is a family buisness," Saiga removed his hand from Kazahaya's shoulders, he was trying to be himself, but also make friends with his lovers son (which he, over the last month, realized was going to be a bit hard... harder then he'd expected at least. -1-) "and I'd think it would help you get to know the people around here, for when you stay here and all."

Kazahaya, his golden eyes still set in a glower, looked up at Godzilla daddy.

"Just for today, okay? I promise you, this weekend we'll all go out and I'll show you the town. How does that sound?"

Kazahaya didn't move, Kakei moved slightly, a little nervouse since he knew Kazahaya to be quiet stuborn at times.

Kazahaya caught a glimps of his fathers nervous movement from around the tall man in front of him. He sighed.

"All right Saiga-san." he began heading towards the door. "I'll wait till this weekend."

Saiga sighed, smiling. Kakei looked really surprised by this but then found himself smiling.

"But I still would like to be shown around by Tsukiko-san. She was really nice to me the last few times we've met."

Which was true, they had met, by chance, a few times in the early mornings and a few times in the afternoon, Kakei voluntering Kazahaya for gardening duty to get rid of some of his extra energy while he, Saiga, and some times Rikuo, finished figuring out some stuff.

Saiga flinched a bit but smiled.

"Of course. She is our neighbor after all."

Kazahaya glanced back at Saiga, noting the small strain in his face as he slipped on his convers.

"All right then." he said standing up. "I'll be off now."

"Can you find the shop on your own?" Kakei asked as he got up, taking up his coffee cup in his hand and tucking his chair in with the other.

"Yeah. We passed it at least a dozen times on the way back and forth." he said, while remembering how many times Saiga had pointed out to them on the **many **times they'd had to go back and forth with stuff.

"All right then. We'll see you this afternoon then Kaza." his dad said with a big grin.

"Mhm." Kazahaya hummed as he opened the door.

"Work hard!" Saiga called as he ran out the door. "Think he'll ever be able to accept me?" Saiga asked as he put an arm around Kakei's shoulders, staring at the door through his sunglasses.

"One can only hope, and wonder with that boy." Kakei said with a sigh as he lent in to Saiga's shoulder. "Hope and wonder." he glanced at the closed white door where his seventeen year old boy had stood moments ago, remembering him as a small seven year old with a wide opened mouth grin, holding a tooth that was missing from the top of his mouth in his hand.

------

Kazahaya walked down the street, glancing at Tsukiko's pretty blue door. Her house was white with blue trimming, matching the doors. A beautiful garden in the front and a nice simple stoned walk way leading from her white fence to her blue door. Not seeing the nice women, and still hard to believe mother of Godzilla. He began to walk a little faster.

----

1) He also notices that Kakei got the easier end of the stick, Rikuo instantly taking to him and treating him as he does everyone... well, or treating him more like Saiga.

----

AN: ... Yeah... the story took a turn... I'm sorry, if I had attempted to go through everything that happened between right now I wouldn't have been able to get a chapter out... for a while... because this way was easier... I am truly sorry.

And, if any one happens to remember, where did I set this story? I think Kazahaya's mom's in America, but I can't remember where I set Kakei, Kazahaya's dad.

And I wanted to develope how I was going to put in a few characters... yeah... sorry. ^_^ (sweat drop)

Hope you like them.


End file.
